1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that is used in the course of orthodontic treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment device for connecting an interarch appliance to other orthodontic components in the patient""s oral cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic treatment involves movement of malpositioned teeth to orthodontically correct locations. Orthodontic treatment can improve the patient""s occlusion so that the teeth of one jaw function in a satisfactory manner in cooperation with the teeth of the opposite jaw. In addition, teeth that are straightened by orthodontic treatment can significantly improve a patient""s facial appearance.
One type of orthodontic treatment includes the use of a system of tiny appliances known as brackets. The brackets are connected to anterior, cuspid and bicuspid teeth, and an archwire is placed in a slot of each bracket. The archwire forms a track to guide movement of the brackets and the associated teeth to desired positions for correct occlusion. Typically, the ends of the archwire are received in appliances known as buccal tube brackets that are secured to molar teeth.
The orthodontic treatment of some patients includes correction of the alignment of the upper dental arch with the lower dental arch. For example, certain patients have a condition referred to as a Class II malocclusion where the lower dental arch is located an excessive distance in a rearward direction relative to the location of the upper dental arch when the jaws are closed. Other patients may have an opposite condition referred to as a Class III malocclusion wherein the lower dental arch is located in a forward direction of its desired location relative to the position of the upper dental arch when the jaws are closed.
Orthodontic treatment of Class II and Class III malocclusions are commonly corrected by movement of the upper dental arch as a single unit relative to the movement of the lower dental arch as a single unit. To this end, forces are often applied to each dental arch as a unit by applying force to the brackets, the buccal tubes or the archwires, or attachment devices connected to the brackets, buccal tubes, or archwires. In this manner, a Class II or Class III malocclusion can be corrected at the same time that the archwires and the brackets are used to move individual teeth to desired positions relative to each other.
A number of appliances are known in the art for correcting Class II and Class III malocclusions. For example, the appliances described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,773, 4,462,800 and 4,551,095 are made of telescoping tube assemblies that urge the dental arches toward positions of improved alignment. The telescoping tube assemblies are securely coupled to other orthodontic components in the oral cavity such as brackets, buccal tubes or archwires.
Another type of telescoping tube appliance for repositioning the dental arches is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,588. The appliance described in this patent has a spring that urges telescoping members away from each other to achieve desired movement of the patient""s teeth. Other patents that describe orthodontic telescoping tube appliances with springs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,667 and 5,562,445.
The telescoping tube appliance that is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,588 has a connector on each end. In one embodiment described in this patent, an upper connector has a hole that receives a pin with a shank having a generally xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped configuration. The shank of the pin is of a size that is adapted to fit in the passage of a buccal tube, a headgear tube or other orthodontic appliance that is fixed to the upper dental arch. A lower connector includes a pair of opposed arms that are bendable toward each other to a closed position in order to connect to an archwire, an auxiliary wire or another component that is secured to the patient""s lower dental arch.
While the concepts described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,588 are generally satisfactory, there is a continuing need in the art for improvements that facilitate the installation and use of the interarch appliance. Preferably, any such improvements would also increase the versatility of the appliance so that it can be adapted for use in a variety of different situations with different patients. Moreover, it is preferable that any such improvements do not increase the cost of the appliance or increase the likelihood that the patient will experience discomfort during the course of treatment.
The present invention relates to an attachment device for orthodontic interarch appliances that reposition the lower dental arch relative to the upper dental arch. The attachment device is connected to the archwire and extends outwardly from the tooth structure. The attachment device includes an opening that receives a coupler of the interarch appliance and enables the interarch appliance to pivot during opening and closing movements of the patient""s jaws.
The attachment device of the present invention is easy to install and allows the practitioner to readily connect or disconnect the interarch appliance as needed. The attachment device holds the interarch appliance in a position that avoids interference between the appliance and the brackets that are mounted on the patient""s adjacent teeth. The attachment device also holds the interarch appliance in an orientation that reduces the likelihood of excessive contact between the interarch appliance and the patient""s soft tissue, with the result that the patient experiences less discomfort in use.
In more detail, the present invention is directed in one embodiment to an orthodontic assembly. The assembly comprises an orthodontic system that includes a set of brackets and an elongated archwire connected to the brackets. The assembly also comprises an interarch appliance for repositioning the lower dental arch relative to the upper dental arch. The interarch appliance includes a coupler having an arm. The assembly also comprises an attachment device that is connected to the orthodontic system. The attachment device includes a body having a first section and a second section. The first section has a passage receiving the archwire. The first section is substantially non-rotatable relative to the archwire in directions about the length of the archwire. The second section includes an opening that pivotally receives the arm of the coupler.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed toward an orthodontic attachment device. The device comprises a body having a first section and a second section connected to the first section. The first section has a passage with a central axis and a generally rectangular cross-sectional configuration in reference planes perpendicular to the central axis for non-rotatably receiving an archwire. The second section extends away from the central axis in a generally perpendicular direction and has an opening. The second section includes a peripheral edge segment surrounding the opening for connection to an appliance.
The present invention is also directed to a method of connecting a dental arch repositioning appliance to an orthodontic system that includes a set of brackets and an elongated archwire connected to the brackets. The method includes the act of placing an archwire in a passage of an attachment device in an orientation such that the device generally extends outwardly from the archwire. The method also comprises the act of coupling the device to the archwire such that the device is substantially non-rotatable relative to the longitudinal axis of the archwire. The method further comprises the act of pivotally connecting an outer section of the device to the repositioning appliance.
The present invention provides an important solution to the problem of connecting an orthodontic interarch appliance to a patient""s dental arch in a relatively short period of time so that the time that the patient spends in the chair is minimized. Advantageously, the present invention avoids the need to connect the interarch appliance to a buccal tube bracket as in past practice, an advantage in instances where the buccal tube does not include an extra passage for receiving an auxiliary wire or appliance.
If desired, both the attachment device and the interarch appliance may be constructed so that they are universally adaptable for use on either the right side or the left side of the patient""s dental arch. As such, manufacturing costs as well as the size of the practitioner""s inventory of orthodontic components can be reduced. Moreover, such construction can result in fewer errors in installing the interarch appliance in the dental operatory.